Some critical pieces of equipment such as hospital resuscitation apparatuses, or even computer servers should be continuously supplied with power. However, some incidents can occur in particular by a person which would inadvertently disconnect a plug supplying critical equipment. To overcome these incidents, many plugs and/or bases are provided with labels indicating the requirement not to disconnect the plug from its base. However, this solution is not efficient when this is an ill-intentioned or negligent person.